Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting part having light-emitting devices and a light-emitting apparatus, and production methods therefor.
Background Art
A process for producing a semiconductor light-emitting device may comprise growing semiconductor layers on a growth substrate, and dividing a growth substrate into a plurality of light-emitting devices.
For example, dividing into light-emitting devices having Group III nitride semiconductor may comprise steps of thinning a sapphire wafer by grinding, forming a modified portion inside the sapphire wafer by irradiating laser, and dividing the sapphire wafer into light-emitting devices. In this way, a lot of steps are required.
As shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2012-195437, a plurality of light-emitting devices is generally connected in series in the light-emitting apparatus. Therefore, even one light-emitting device with poor electrical characteristics may prevent current from flowing to other light-emitting devices. To avoid this, after the divided light-emitting devices are usually inspected one by one, only the light-emitting devices that satisfied a predetermined standard are assembled to the light-emitting apparatus.
To assemble a plurality of light-emitting devices, a certain distance (space) needs to be provided between the light-emitting devices. Such distance between devices makes it difficult to dispose a plurality of light-emitting devices concentrated. As a distance between devices increases, brightness per unit area of the light-emitting apparatus is reduced. A distance between devices may obstruct downsizing of the light-emitting apparatus.
The number of steps is increased by the steps of isolating light emitting devices from each other and rearranging light-emitting devices. Thus, the cycle time is a little longer.